Just Another Demigod
by mew2001
Summary: Allie Mitchell is just another demigod. She's not worth remembering. But maybe you want to hear her story.
1. Chapter 1

There's nothing special about me. I'm not a child of the Big Three. I'm not a part of a Great Prophecy. I've never met a God, not even my own Godly parent. I'm not even the head of my cabin. I'm just another demigod. But maybe you want to know my story, just for the heck of it, so here goes.

* * *

"Wait up!" I called. Even though Dan usually walked with a slight limp, he was able to run far ahead of me. "You know I'm bad at running! Where are we going anyway?"

He turned around and realized I was far behind and stopped. "Somewhere safe," he said as I caught up. This was the same answer he gave me for the past hour or two while we were running. I only kept asking to see if I could annoy him into telling me the answer. But by now, I've had enough.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I begged. "It's always been 'somewhere safe.' Can I at least get _some_ idea of where we're going?"

"If you really must know, we're going to a place in New York. It's better if you didn't know much," Dan answered.

"But why can't I know these things? What's the difference between you knowing things and me knowing things? It's not fair!"

"If I told you, it would attract more monsters and we might just die," Dan answered, almost yelling at me. I looked at him with surprise and fear, and he could see that. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Allie. You'll know everything when we get to New York. I promise. Why don't we take a break and I'll tell you everything I can for now?"

At this point, we were in a large field of grass. There were lots of these in Texas, though I've only been through one on a road trip. Tall grasses surrounded us, coming up to our knees. We could see a small farm house and a road off in the distance. We lay down in the ground. The grass blocked most of our view, so we could only see the sky and each other. "What were those things back at the school?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell. I didn't have time to look at them. All I know for sure is that they aren't good."

I paused for a second, deciding whether or not I really should ask this next question. "Where in New York are we going?"

"It's in Long Island, on the shore of Long Island Sound."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's basically a summer camp."

"A summer camp? How in the world is that safe?" I wasn't going to let another attack happen to an innocent summer camp.

Dan thought about it for a second, then he finally answered, "Well, it's kind of like a summer camp and we call it that. Just trust me, it's hard to explain and you'll see when we get there."

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"About a month, give or take. We're not going to walk the entire way, of course, and then we have to have rest stops. We should get going soon." We got up and brushed the dirt off ourselves. We set off in the direction of the road and the farm house.

* * *

**I will try to post the next chapter soon. Feel free to leave a review or PM me. Tell me if you want me to continue this or if you want to see something in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after sunset. We were still in the fields – you can't get very far by walking for a few hours. "What are we going to do for the night? We need to sleep somewhere," I stated. Dan didn't answer. He stopped to look around and headed towards a house a little to our right, but I didn't realize it until we got there.

The house was small. There were stairs that led to the front porch and door. It had white walls and a blue roof. It reminded me of something out of a fairytale. Dan walked straight up the stairs and was about to knock until I said something and finally got his attention.

"Dan, what are you doing? You're not really considering asking to stay there, are you? What if they don't let us, then what do we do?" Worry filled my mind as I thought about having to sleep in the cold and in the itchy grass.

"Don't worry about it. Who wouldn't want to help a few runaway 10-year-olds?" Dan reassured me. I got the feeling he had done this all before. Maybe he had. No one has ever heard him talk about his house or his family, and anytime someone mentioned them, he always wanted to change the topic.

Dan knocked on the door as I hesitantly climbed the stairs. A tall, middle-aged woman with dark brown hair a little past her shoulders opened the door. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Dan and this is Allie," he said, pointing at me. "We're running away from home and we would really like a place to sleep." We looked at the woman with a pleading look in our eyes. It seemed like she was about to resist for a second but she gave in and let us in. I gave a small sigh of relief as I followed Dan inside.

The house was basically a small hallway with two rooms on either side and a large one at the end. There was a small phone table halfway down on the right and a coat rack to the left of the front door. The woman led us to the far right room, which was a kitchen and dining room. Dan and I sat down at the table while the woman prepared something in the kitchen.

"So where are you headed?" she asked.

"New York," Dan answered. I was going to let him do most of the talking.

"Do you have any relatives up there?"

"Allie's mom lives close to the Empire State Building." It was only half true; my parents divorced when I was only a few months old. I don't remember anything about her, and there aren't any photos or videos of her at all. No one knows for sure where she is now, but maybe she really is in New York.

The woman put sandwiches in front of us. "Your room is right across the hall," she said and left.

I pulled the crust of the bread and gave them to Dan. We always did that at school. I was halfway done with my sandwich when I finally spoke. "What if she hadn't let us in, then what would we have done?" Dan looked at me with his mouth full as if to say "What do you mean?"

"She didn't seem very eager to help us, if you couldn't tell."

Dan swallowed. "We would have gone to another house. Simple."

"Oh," I mumbled and kept eating. That was all we said for the rest of the night. We finished eating and went to our room to sleep. We had left our plates at the table.

* * *

I had dreams of the events from this morning, the attack at the school. I was sitting at my desk, listening to the teacher when something crashed in through the door. Everything else went by in a blur as the monsters attacked everyone. One of them tried to grab me but I was fast enough to get by with only a scratch. A few of the kids were slammed against the walls or thrown across the room. Dan was lucky and wasn't one of them. He grabbed me by the hand and ran out the door. I didn't remember much other than that, and the dream was the same. It happened exactly like it had when it happened in real life. Dan and I ran out the doors of the school and I was surrounded in a bright light.

* * *

I woke up to Dan shaking me and yelling at me to wake up. "Wha-what do you want?" I said groggily.

"Get up. We're heading out soon."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What about breakfast? We still need to eat." I kicked my feet out onto the floor and stood up.

"We can eat while we walk. It's best if we did that." Dan hurried out the room and I followed at a slower pace. He was out of the hall by the time I was there, so I figured he went into the kitchen. As I walked in, Dan was walking. I turned around and followed him to the front with the woman just behind us. Dan was holding a plastic bag. "Good luck on your trip," the woman said, and soon we were back on the road.

As we walked, Dan opened the bag and gave me a smaller bag of Fruit Loops cereal and got another for himself. We ate as we walked. We even talked a little bit to pass the time. There was also some money and more food for lunch in the bag.

* * *

Every day went by similarly as the first one. We walked, stopped at noon, walked some more, kept walking, stopped at a house for food and sleep, and walked again the next morning while we ate. It took us another day to get out of the fields, and another day to cross the state border into Arkansas. Sometimes we took a bus or train and it was easy to find a place to stay. Other times we had to walk another mile to find someone who would take us in. One time, we earned enough money to stay at a motel when there weren't any houses. This went on for a while. At that point I didn't keep track of the days anymore. After a few days, I stopped having the nightmare about the attack. I had normal dreams that I would have any other night, though most of them were still nightmares. I worried for my friends back home, but it was too late to turn around now.

* * *

**I probably won't be able to post the next chapter for a few weeks as I am going on vacation but I will work on the story. Fell free to review or PM me and tell me if you would like to see something in future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a month by the time we got to New York City, or at least that's what it felt like. I had lost count long ago. New York City was big and easy to get lost. Luckily, Dan used to live close by and knew his way around. Everyone walked around us as they usually do. Apparently, they either saw 10-year-olds wandering the city pretty often or they didn't care about us. There were lots of skyscrapers; most had shops at ground level, and I assumed all the other floors were apartments. As we got closer to the Empire State Building, Dan kept looking up at the sky above it. He also looked up at a certain apartment building with worry on his face. I was curious but I didn't bother to ask. "Come on, we're almost there," he would say when I complained. I didn't know where 'there' exactly was, but at this point, I had no choice but to trust him.

But maybe that was a mistake. Maybe it's just bad luck. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"Dan, can we rest now? I'm getting really tired and we're obviously not almost there since you've been saying that for hours," I complained for the hundredth time. I was expecting the usual reply, but something inside him gave in, most likely because he was also tired.

We went inside an ice cream shop on a corner that we happened to be close to. We had just enough money for two small cups of ice cream, one scoop each. I got the Dutch chocolate and Dan got strawberry. There were a few tables outside and it was full inside, so we decided to sit outside, even though it felt like I would burst into flames at any second. I didn't mind as long as I could sit down; it was just as hot as Texas so I was used to it anyway. I tried to eat my ice cream fast so it wouldn't melt.

We were just about to get going when we heard a loud growl down the street. It was nothing like a regular dog. It must have belonged to a large wolf, but wolfs in New York City? I hadn't heard of that before. We got up and threw our cups away, deciding to ignore the growl.

But soon, a dog a bit taller than me turned the corner and ran toward us. It was completely black and had long claws. It slobbered drool all over the sidewalk. No one paid it any attention as if it weren't even there. I hid behind a street light quick enough so that the dog hit face-first into it. I took the chance to start running. No matter how fast I ran, it would certainly catch up and bite my head off. I turned corners to get it off my tail but it was able to catch up. It was a miracle how I was still alive at all.

I thought I would be able to keep this up until I turned into an alley way. I ran to the end and turned around. I backed up against the wall, wishing I could walk through them. But I couldn't. "Help!" I screamed. There was nothing better to do. The beast had stopped a few feet ahead of me and was now walking slowly. It got ready to pounce and I knew I was dead. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain to come.

* * *

**Feel free to review or PM me and tell me if you would like to see anything in future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
